Life at SEGA
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: In March 2001, Sega discontinued the Dreamcast withdrawing from the console hardware business altogether and restructured itself as a third-party developer. This story tells how the Sonic characters were effected by the change.
1. Chapter 1

LBernie Kezuka,ife at SEGA

This is my first Sonic fic.

**Author's Note :I made a mistake Bernie Stolar was no longer the president of SEGA in 2001 the president of SEGA was Toshiro Kezuka. I made changes to fix the mistake. all mentioning's of Bernie Stolar have been changed to Toshiro Kezuka.**

Beta by iammemyself

Disclaimer I don't own sonic the hedgehog.

Or any other SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

This Story is inspired buy a true event.

The names of actual people are only used for the

purpose of authenticity. The opinions expressed by the characters do not necessarily reflect the positions of actual SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

Thursday March 1 2001

San Francisco

**Sega of America Inc.**,

Sonic ran into the office of Toshiro Kezuka, the president of SEGA, sat in a chair and put his feet on Toshiro'sdesk. He then stretched out his right hand, the palm facing up as if he was holding something. Sonic sat with his eyes closed for almost a second, then opened his eyes and looked to his empty hand.

"Why is my hand empty?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, sorry Sonic," Toshiro said, and pushed a button on an intercom.

"Hey, someone get in here and give Sonic a chili dog."

Shortly after a dark voice could be heard outside the office.

"**I am not an intern and I deserve my own game, I should not be the one…"**

"**:::"**

"**Fine, I will do it"!**

In a little bit the door opened and Shadow stepped in, holding a takeout bag in one hand and a chaos emerald in the other.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said. "Long time no see".

Shadow rolled his eyes, "**I saw you yesterday," **he said.

He handed Sonic the chili dog.

"**Try not to Choke on it."**

"**Now **Mr. Kezuka **I was wondering if…"**

"Hey, you didn't get me a soda," Sonic interrupted.

"Shadow, go get Sonic a soda," Mr. Kezuka ordered.

Shadow glared. "**Fine! **_**chaos c…"**_

"Wait, Shadow" Mr. Kezuka said,_ "_aren't you going to ask Sonic what he wants?"

"Oh, Shadow knows what I like," Sonic said, making a goofy face,"don't you Shadow?"

Shadow glared **"Yes I know!" **

"_**chaos control!" **_

Shadow vanished and shortly after reappeared, with a soda.

"**Go ahead and Choke on it**," said Shadow as he gave the soda to Sonic.

"**Now as I was saying…" **

"Sorry, Shadow, but I need to talk to Sonic," said Mr. Kezuka

" **But-" **

"Good bye, Shadow."

Shadow finally left, and slammed the door.

"Well, what did you need to see me for," Sonic asked, "a new game for the Dreamcast?"

Toshiro Kezuka looked downward. "Sonic, I am afraid I have some really bad news." Sonic's eyes went wide. And he actually nearly choked on the chili dog.

"What, you're firing me? You can't I'm…:"

"Calm down Sonic, we are not firing you!"

Sonic sighed. "Well thank goodness for that, but then what is it?"

"We have just decided to discontinue the Dreamcast," Toshiro said.

This time the chilly dog had slid out of the bun and went down his throat.

Sonic grabbed at his throat trying to force the dog down so he could breathe.

Sonic did not know if it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard the

drowning music, from his games.

Sonic recovered and gasped.

"What? Sonic yelled "Discontinue the Dreamcast, but I only got two good games on the Dreamcast, and now you're going to make a new console. After the SEGA Saturn was such a failure?"

"No, Sonic, we are withdrawing from the console hardware business altogether, and we will be restructuring Sega as a third party developer."

Sonic's eyes went wide again.

"A third party developer," Sonic said, "you mean like Tsunami and Crap com?"

"That's Konami and Capcom," Toshirocorrected. "And that's the idea. From now on your games will not be restricted to one console. You will have games on the PS2, the Xbox, the PC, and…" Toshirohesitated.

"The Nintendo Gamecube and Gameboy Advance."

"NINTENDO!" Sonic screamed, "I am going to be on NINTENDO? Have you lost your mind? This is SEGA, we do what nintendon't!"

"Not any more, Sonic," Toshirosaid. "Not any more. I am really sorry Sonic. I really am."

"I don't care! Things will never be the same here," Sonic said as he got up and left the room.

Sonic made his way through the Sega building and came to his apartment. There was a plaque on the door with Sonic's face on it that said "Sonic the hedgehog, the face of SEGA".

Below was an original 'genesis does what nintendon't' poster.

Next to the door was a numbered key pad. Sonic keyed in a code and the door opened.

Then Sonic went in the room and closed the door.

Sonic's bed was on the left wall and the headboard was a giant blue SEGA logo.

On the wall next to the bed, were framed photographs of Sonic, Naoto Ohshima, Yuji Naka, and Hirokazu Yasuhara. There were several more posters and a SEGASonic the Hedgehog arcade cabinet.

On the far wall was a cabinet with a TV and several game consoles.

He went over to the cabinet and looked at the game consoles.

The SEGA Master System, not his best but there were some good ports of his game on it. The SEGA Game Gear, it had some good games but Nintendo's Gameboy had killed it. The Game Gear unfortunately ate batteries faster then Sonic ate chili dogs.

The Sega _Genesis..._ that was when it happened. His first game, Sonic the Hedgehog 1. The game that made him who he was, as well as the sequels Sonic 2 and Sonic 3 and Knuckles.

Then there was the SEGA CD and Sonic CD. A good game, but a bad console. The SEGA CD never sold well, so not many people played Sonic CD. There was also Sonic Spinball, it was OK but it was just pinball with Sonic. Still cool, just not way past cool.

Then there was Sonic 3D Blast. It was awful.

And that was it for the SEGA _Genesis_.

There was Knuckles Chaotix for 32x, but Sonic was not in it.

Then came Sega Saturn, the failure. It had Sonic 3D Blast as well, but it was even more awful then the Sega Genesis version.

Sonic Jam, a compilation of his SEGA _Genesis_ games. And then Sonic R.

**And then the **Sega Saturn was scrapped.

Why Sega did that sonic never understood. Sega Saturn had been expensive and he never got a good game on it.

Then there was the Sega Dreamcast, it was then that Sonic made his comeback with Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 .

Sonic was hoping to fully restore his popularity. Go back to being better known than Mickey Mouse.

But now that Dreamcast was over. Sega Saturn had been too much of a failure for the Dreamcast to overcome.

Sonic glared down at the Sega Saturn. "This is all your fault," Sonic said, and picked up the Sega Saturn, and went over to the door and opened it. He then threw the Sega Saturn at the far wall as hard as he could, and it smashed into a hundred pieces. Then Sonic slammed the door. He collapsed in the center of the room and started crying.

Not long after, Tails was walking down the hall. Toshiro Kezuka had just told him, Knuckles, and Amy Rose the bad news.

Knuckles and Amy had not reacted well.

Amy had smashed Toshiro Kezuka's desk with her **Piko Piko Hammer.**

Knuckles had stormed off after this and told Mr. Kezuka that when he ordered a new desk, he needed to order a new punching bag for the workout room, as he was most likely going to destroy the one that was there now.

**Toshiro Toshiro ** then decided to inform the other characters over the phone.

Although Tails was sad, he was not taking it as bad as Sonic and the others.

Tails heard something crunch under his foot and looked down.

"This looks like it was a Sega Saturn," he said, examining the debris.

He looked up and saw he was in front of Sonic's apartment.

This was Sonic's Sega Saturn.

"Sonic must really be upset," he thought. Although Tails had never liked the Sega Saturn. It had had that Sonic R game with that Tails doll that gave him the creeps.

Tails put his ear to the door.

Sonic was apparently breathing hard. No... wait... it sounded more like crying. Yes, Sonic was crying. Tails went cold.

Sonic almost never cried, and he preferred that people thought he never did ever!

But Sonic was Tails' best friend, so he had to help him.

Although the door was locked, Tails knew Sonic's code, and keyed it in.

Tails slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Tails, what are you doing in here, GET OUT NOW!" Sonic said harshly.

Tails stepped back. "It's not you he is angry with," Tails told himself, "he does not want you to see him crying."

Tails came closer.

"Didn't you hear me, you **stupid mutant FOX, get out of my Room!"**

Tails glared at Sonic. "Hey! Look here, I not stupid, in fact I am a lot smarter than you, but even when you insult me, I am still your best friend and I am not going to leave the room!"

Tails walked right up to Sonic and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me, Sonic!" Tails said, "I do not care if you're crying. I know what happened, I know you're upset."

Sonic finally looked up at Tails, his eyes red from crying.

"Oh Tails, Sega is dead, it's all over now, it's all over," Sonic sobbed, burying his head in Tails's chest.

Tails held Sonic. This was a switch Tails thought, normally Sonic would be comforting Tails when he was upset, but now Tails was comforting Sonic.

"Sonic, it's going to be ok, so Sega is not making hardware any more. They are still going to make games," Tails said.

"But NINTENDO, we are going to be on NINTENDO, along with that stupid plumber Mario."

"What's wrong with Mario?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails as if he had just told him that chilidogs were not healthy.

However he managed not to explode.

"Tails, little buddy, didn't you know?"

Tails looked up at Sonic. "Know what?"

"Tails, I was originally created to destroy Mario so that SEGA could destroy NINTENDO, now that will never happen."

"Oh," Tails said. "I think I understand, no one ever told me that though. I only know that I was intended as something called a Luigi."

Sonic smirked. "That would be Mario's brother."

"Oh," said Tails. "But at least you will still be around."

"Yeah, I guess so but I don't suppose I will ever be better known than Mickey Mouse again?"

Tails looked up. "Who's Mickey Mouse?" he asked.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Tails. Thanks."

Sonic got up off the floor. He was feeling better, but still not his normal self.

"Look, Sonic, you need to get your mind off this, why not go out for a run?" Tails suggested.

"That's a great idea," said Sonic, "I'll…"

There then came the sound of heavy raining.

"Now that's just great," Sonic said sarcastically, and collapsed on his couch.

Tails was not discouraged.

He turned on Sonic's TV, picked up Sonic 2 off the shelf, and put it in Sonic's _Genesis._

He then handed controller 1 to Sonic and turned on the _Genesis._

Tails sat down beside Sonic with controller 2.

"_SEGA!"_ both Sonic and Tails said, along with the TV.

"Okay Sonic, let's see how fast we can get all the chaos emeralds, and finish the game."

"All right, Tails," Sonic replied. "Just try not to lose all my rings in the special stage."

Tails glared at Sonic. "Hey, point one I am better than I was when the game was programmed. Point two, the AI on this game is old. And point three, you're not playing the game with an old AI with my old skills. You have me here now as I am, and I am really good at this game!"

"All right, I was only joking," Sonic said.

Almost before they had started Emerald Hill Zone, they were done and on to Chemical Plant Zone.

Sonic ran down the ramp and then started moonwalking.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, and started singing "Amy Rose Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One".

Upon hearing this Tails burst out laughing.

"You better not let Amy hear you sing that," he said. |And you do not want a call from Michael Jackson either."

"Hey, "Sonic said, "I know Michael Jackson, I was the one that taught him how to moonwalk."

Tails smirked at Sonic.

"Okay," Sonic said, "he taught me how to moonwalk. Actually he did a lot for me, he inspired my shoes and did the music for Sonic 3. And he also inspired me to get a nose job."

Not long after Sonic and Tails finished the game, beating their own record for time and high score.

"There are only two things I do not like about this game," Tails said. "I can't fly in this game and I can't fight the final boss alongside you."

"But if you play alone you can fight the final boss all by yourself," Sonic said.

"Yes," Tails said, "but it would still be fun if we could do it together."

Sonic got up and turned off the _Genesis and put Sonic 2 back in its box._

He then got out Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles, and put the 2 games together.

"Lock on technology," Sonic said. "Man I miss cartridges. No loading time to wait for."

Sonic then switched on the _Genesis._

"SEGA..."

**More to come when I get it dun. **


	2. The Third Party

**Author's Note :I made a mistake Bernie Stolar was no longer the president of SEGA in 2001 the president of SEGA was Toshiro Kezuka. I made changes to fix the mistake. all but one mentioning of Bernie Stolar in this chapter have been changed to Toshiro Kezuka.**

Beta Edited by iammemyself

Disclaimer I don't own sonic the hedgehog.

Or any other SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

The names of actual people are only used for the

purpose of authenticity. The opinions expressed by the characters do not necessarily reflect the positions of actual SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

The Third Party

Sonic and Tails had not been playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles long, but Sonic was taking full advantage of Tails's ability to fly him to higher platforms. Although Tails was mildly annoyed by this, he preferred his flying to be taken advantage of to his supposed invincibility.

Sure, no matter how many times Tails got killed in a 2-player game with Sonic, he always came back. And although playing the games never actually put either one of them in any danger, Tails swore he could feel it when he died in the games.

Shortly after they had finished there was a knock at Sonic's door.

"Hey Sonic, open up", said one voice. "Yeah, let us in," came another. "You better listen to them, Sonic," the 3rd voice said. "They never listen to any one".

"Oh great," Sonic said sarcastically. "It's Vector and the psychotics."

Sonic ran over and opened the door before it was destroyed.

In came Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon.

"Hey Sonic," Vector said. "We heard what happened, are you doing okay?

Mr. Kezukatold us you were really upset about SEGA going third-party."

"Don't really understand that," Charmy yelled out. "I love parties".

Espio, the most sane of the Chaotix, put a hand to his forehead.

"Charmy, he did not mean SEGA was having a third party," Espio tried to explain, "he means they are not making hardware anymore."

"No more hardware?" Charmy asked. "Good, I do not like anything that is hard to wear."

Sonic put his head in his hands. _"They haven't been here 2 minutes and I already have a headache__,__" _Sonic thought.

"Oh Sonic!" a high-pitched voice called.

"Oh no, not now," Sonic said as Amy Rose ran up to him and grabbed him in a death grip hug.

"Whatever happens, Sonic, I will always be here for you!" Amy said.

"_T__hat's what I was afraid of__,__" _Sonic mouthed over his shoulder to Tails.

Another high-pitched, but more chipmunk-sounding voice came into the room. "They call me Sonic, cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around, blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed I'm moving my feet…"

Sonic pulled away from Amy and looked to see the source of the music .

"Hey, Charmy!" Sonic yelled, more fearful than angry, "bee.. careful, that arcade game is…"

There then came laughing. "He said bee careful!"

As Sonic was trying to protect his SEGASonic arcade game, someone else came to the door. "Well well, one of the only 2 games I was ever in," a voice said.

"Mighty!" Sonic said, "Mighty the Armadillo, never thought I would see you again, have you seen Ray the Flying Squirrel?"

"Nice to see you too, Sonic, and no, I have not seen Ray since SEGASonic arcade was made."

Mighty came in with headphones and a walkman.

"Sorry, Mighty, it is good to see you," Sonic said.

"Well, I guess you're not alone after all," came another voice.

"Knuckles," Sonic said. "I was wondering why you had not shown up".

"I was in the workout room. They need a new punching bag by the way. Mr. Kezuka told me you were upset about what happened to SEGA. I did not think I would find you here celebrating".

"Well," Sonic said, "I was not exactly celebrating, but it is starting to look like a party in here, isn't it."

Sonic quickly looked out the window. It had stopped raining.

"But how can it be a party without chili dogs? I'll go get some."

Sonic first ran over to Mighty who was showing Charmy how to play the arcade game. "Hey Mighty, make sure Charmy doesn't break that thing".

He then told Knuckles and Tails to keep an eye on the others, and ran off.

Some music started and everyone looked to Vector, who had his headphones on and was standing in front of a DJ machine he had been setting up.

Sonic ran down the streets of San Francisco to get chilidogs. Sonic grinned when he reached his destination.

"Now to see if they have finally realized I should get free chilidogs here."

Sonic then pushed the red button.

"Welcome to Sonic, may I take your order?" the voice said.

"Yes, give me 5 dozen foot long chilidogs," Sonic replied.

"5 dozen foot long chilidogs?" the voice repeated In disbelief.

"That's what I said," Sonic said in annoyance.

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked.

"You're right," thought Sonic. "Better make it 6 dozen."

"How can you possibly eat 6 dozen foot long chilidogs?" the voice replied.

"I am not going to eat them all, I am getting them for a party," Sonic said. "Besides, I am on a diet, I only plan on eating 1 dozen myself this time."

"How can anyone eat a dozen foot long chilidogs?" the voice said.

"You burn a lot of calories running at Mach 1," Sonic said.

"Running at Mach 1? But- oh my, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, I can see you out the window! Sorry, Sonic, I will have your order in a little bit," the Voice said.

"I'll be waitiiiiing!"

After what felt like eternity to Sonic, someone finally came out with several large bags.

"Hey slow mo," Sonic said. "I thought this was fast food."

The young man laughed. "Sorry Sonic, 6 dozen foot long chilidogs take a long time to wrap. Anyway that will be…"

"What do you mean?" Sonic interrupted, "this is Sonic drive-in, I am Sonic the Hedgehog, shouldn't I get my chilidogs free?"

The young man laughed again. "If it were up to me you would."

Meanwhile, back at Sonic's room at Sega, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog had shown up. Rouge was doing her best to annoy Knuckles as Shadow was ranting about how Sonic was a faker and Shadow should have his own game. Not long after they had arrived there was another knock at the door. Thinking it was Sonic with the chilidogs, Tails went to answer, only to find that it was not Sonic, but another friend he had not seen in a long time. "Sally!" Tails said happily, "is that really you?"

Sally smirked. "So you still need proof?" she said.

Sally then kissed Tails on both cheeks and then his nose.

"Is that enough or do I need to do the witch voice too?" Sally said, smiling.

Tails was blushing.

He then saw that Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, and Antoine D' Coolette were with Sally as well.

"Well, come in," Tails said. "Sonic should be back with the chilidogs soon."

"Chilidogs!" Bunnie said "Well I swear, sugar hog will never get tired of them!"

"Well, hopefully he will not eat all of them on his way back," Rotor commented.

" What does Sonic see in these chilidogs?" Antoine commented. "They are just cheap sausages."

"Watch it, Antoine," Tails said, "You do not want Sonic to hear you say that."

As the others were coming in, Amy saw Sally.

"Who are you?" Amy called out.

"Oh hello, I am Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic's girlfriend from Knothole."

"Girlfriend!" Amy screamed. "I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

Amy was about to pull out her hammer when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait, you're Princess Sally, the one they confused me with in the American Sonic CD? You don't look a thing like me."

"Tell me about it," said Sally. "It's not easy being mistaken for a pink psychopath."

This time Amy did pull out her giant hammer.

It was just this time when Sonic arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Sonic called out. "I got chilidogs."

Everyone in the room except Amy and Sally crowded around Sonic to get chilidogs.

"Hey hey!" Sonic yelled. "Some of them are mine, you know."

The crowd finally went away, and Sonic looked down at the empty bags on the floor.

"No, there's got to still be some left," Sonic said frantically.

Sonic found that one of the bags still had 6 chilidogs in it.

But it was at this time that Sonic saw what was probably the worst things a guy in his position could face.

Two girlfriends meeting each other. Or rather fighting each other.

"Hey Amy, Sally," Sonic called. The two of them stopped fighting and turned to Sonic.

"Amy," Sonic said, "this is Princess Sally Acorn, and Sally, this is Amy Rose".

Sonic tried to introduce his two girlfriends to each other.

"How come you never said you already had a girlfriend?" Amy fumed.

"I could ask the same question," Sally said darkly.

"It wasn't my idea," Sonic protested, "it was SEGA's idea, I had nothing to do with it."

Sally and Amy looked at each other. "Truce," the two said, shaking hands.

They then turned to Sonic. "Let's get him," they both said together.

Sonic gulped and turned to Tails. "Guard this for me," Sonic said, handing Tails the chilidogs.

Sonic then put both his hands up in defense as the squirrel/chipmunk hybrid and the pink hedgehog were both threateningly approaching Sonic.

"Ha ha ahum, girls, gulp, it wasn't my idea, it was SEGA's," Sonic said, "it's all SEGA's fault."

Sonic was suddenly saved by the sound of a new voice

"SONIC HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic turned to the door to see his mother, Queen Aleena Hedgehog, as well as his sister Sonia the Hedgehog, and brother Manic the Hedgehog.

"So you thought you would throw a party and not invite your own mother, your brother, and sister?" Aleena scolded.

"Hey Mom, hey Sonia, hey Manic, sorry, this was not exactly a party."

He then turned to Tails. "Give them each a chilidog, little bro," Sonic said.

Tails walked over, giving Manic a dirty look, who was also giving Tails a dirty look.

"You know, it would not have killed you to have let me be in at least one episode of Sonic Underground," Tails said.

Manic glared. "Well, I AM supposed to be Sonic's real brother, you're only adopted," he argued. "At least you were in every episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic SatAM."

"Sonic SatAM only got 26 episodes, and I hardly got any good screen time. I think Antoine got more screen time than me in Sonic SatAM," Tails said, "and thanks to Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog I am now incapable of spelling the word sez properly."

"Well," said Sonia, "it just annoys me that Sonic cares more about you than his mother, his brother, and his sister".

"Yeah well, I have been with Sonic longer, I was made in 1992, one year after Sonic," Tails said. "You three were not made until 1999."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "it's not easy having a mother that is actually 8 years younger than you, as well as being with triplets when a brother and sister that were created 8 years after you, and are not any younger than your mother."

"Well SONIC HEDGEHOG," Aleena scolded. "I may actually be 8 years younger than you, but I am still your Mother."

"So is Bernie, from the comics" Sonic replied.

Upon hearing this Vector scratched the record on the DJ machine.

"Bernie," Vector asked, looking at Sonic. "Your Mother is the former president of SEGA?"

Sonic slapped himself in the face "No, Vector I am talking about Bernadette from the comics, my other Mother, and she is also younger than me."

Vector tried to understand what Sonic was saying.

"What," he said. "I am confused, can you explain that'?"

Sonic asked how could he explain something he barely understood himself to someone like Vector.

But once again Sonic was saved by another voice.

"I knew I would find you here, Sonic."

"Metal," Sonic said, and smirked. "Why wouldn't I be here, this is my apartment."

"Yes," Metal Sonic replied, "but had I come earlier you would not have been here. You would be still buying chilidogs. Or did you forget I know everything you're going to do?"

Sonic actually smiled at this. Metal had just given him the perfect setup.

"Well, you may know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, because I know everything you're going to do."

But before Sonic could finish the quote, the rest of the onlookers finished for him, "Strange, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, annoyed that his line had been stepped on.

This allowed for Metal Sonic to catch Sonic off guard and pin him to the ground.

"Now now Metal Sonic, you know what will happen if you ever actually kill Sonic," came yet another voice.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh ho ho ho," Eggman laughed. "You need to be more careful Sonic, Metal Sonic almost got you this time. If I had not arrived to call him off…,"

"Shut up, Eggman!" Sonic said. "Your schemes never work".

"Of course they don't. As much as I despise you, Sonic, I can never actually defeat you. If I did I would be endangering the continuation of my own existentence. You yourself have the same problem. If you ever defeat me permanently your games would have no villain, they would be boring, no one would play them, Sega would stop making them, and you and your friends would stop existing."

"This is true," Tails said suddenly as he helped Sonic to his feet, "but it's something we try not to think about."

"How true, how true," came yet another voice.

Tails gulped. "Tails Doll," he said nervously with a look of horror, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Miles," Tails Doll said in a cheerful, but somehow disturbing voice, "it's so nice to see your frightened face again."

The Tails Doll hovered over to Tails and began circling him.

"Oh Miles, as much as I would like to destroy you, there is that annoying fact that I, too, would endanger my own existentence, but there are still other things that I can do for you, and your friends. But my dear Miles, you're the most fun to play with, you know. I assume you remember those wonderful nightmares I gave you? How you could not sleep at night, and kept passing out in the middle of the day. How you were so scared at night, you could not keep yourself from..."

"Hey!" Tails yelled. "I thought you liked scaring me, you don't have to embarrass me too!"

Tails Doll laughed. "Okay, Miles, I will not tell everyone about your problem... just keep in mind what I can make you do tonight, I am really looking forward to it."

What Tails Doll had not realized was that Sonic was preparing a trap for Tails Doll.

Sonic had found his copy of Sonic R and had removed the disk from the box.

Sonic was watching the window and when the sun came into view, Sonic called out.

"Hey Tails Doll, can you feel the sunshine?"

Tails Doll turned to face Sonic, and Sonic reflected the sunlight off the shiny side of the Sonic R disk, and focused it like a laser on the small red jewel on top of Tails Doll.

"No!" Tails Doll yelled.

A beam of energy came out from the Sonic R disk and began to pull Tails Doll towards it.

"No no!" Tails Doll yelled defiantly, "you may have stopped me this time, but I will be back, anytime anyone beats Sonic R with the Tails Doll, another copy of me will be released, I will return my dear Miles, and I will give you nightmares inside of your nightmares, I will returrrn!"

Sonic then put the Sonic R disk back in the box and put it away.

"Well, now I know why Sega discontinued the Sega Saturn so soon after Sonic R came out."

There then came a new voice, "SEGA, SEGA, SEGA, SEGA, SEGA, SEGA."

Sonic said, "It must be Sega." Sonic pulled back the cuff of his glove and revealed a wrist communicator.

Sonic then answered, "Hello, this is Sonic. Oh really, I am sorry, yes, goodbye".

"That was SEGA, they said we were making too much noise. The party is over," Sonic explained.

Everyone in the room began to groan as they all left the room.

Tails was about to leave as well, but he felt something, or rather someone, pull at one of his tails. The fox turned to see Sonic behind him, and the hedgehog made several gestures with his hands. Tails gave Sonic a knowing look and walked out the door.

After everyone was gone, Sonic looked around the room. "What a mess!" Sonic thought, and began to clean up the room at Sonic Speed.

It did not take long, and Sonic then sat on the foot of his bed waiting.

The door opened and Tails walked back in. "Well, Sonic, what did you want?" he asked.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Tails, you helped me a lot today. If you have not come in earlier, I would have been a wreck when the others arrived."

"Oh, I did not do much," Tails said.

"No, Tails," Sonic continued, "you really got me out of my depression".

Sonic got up and started walking towards Tails.

Upon seeing this Tails spun his namesakes and flew to the sealing.

"Hey," Sonic called up, "what's wrong?"

"You're trying to prank me, well it won't work Sonic, I am too smart."

Sonic laughed. "Oh Tails, I am not trying to prank you, come down from there."

"No way, Sonic," Tails called out.

Sonic then got an idea.

Sonic opened a cabinet, pulled out a container, and opened it.

"Oh Tails," Sonic called, "I have peppermint candy down here."

"No way, Sonic," Tails called, "I am not falling for that."

"Well, you're going to be falling before too long, you can't fly forever".

Tails then began dashing back and forth across the room, and Sonic was following him trying to stay underneath him to catch him when he was no longer able to stay in flight.

Tails was getting tired and made a mad dash towards Sonic's bed.

However, when Sonic tried to get under Tails he fell flat on his back in the bed.

At first Sonic was relieved that he had a soft landing, but then he looked up and saw Tails falling down towards him.

Sonic could not get out of the way and Tails landed on him.

Tails stared at Sonic. "I finally got the drop on you, Sonic," he said.

Sonic laughed. "So it was you all along trying to prank me."

"That's right, Sonic," Tails said, still on top of Sonic. "I finally got you. I hope you're not mad?"

"No," Sonic said, "I can't be mad at you, you're my best friend and you really mean a lot to me."

Unfortunately, right when Sonic said, "you really mean a lot to me", Mighty the Armadillo came in the room.

"Hey Sonic, I think I left my walkman in here somewhere, oh my gosh!" Mighty yelled seeing Tails on top of Sonic in bed.

Sonic then threw Tails off of him and ran to Mighty in a panic.

"Mighty!" Sonic yelled, "this is not what it looks like!"

Later that evening, Sonic was in the SEGA workout room, on a treadmill.

He needed to get some good running in or he would be up all night

He had convinced Mighty the Armadillo that Tails and himself had not been doing any thing… inappropriate.

It had not been an easy discussion for either Sonic or Tails, or Mighty.

But it was all settled now.

There came a voice on an intercom.

_Attention all characters Attention all characters SEGA is shutting down for the night. The SEGA _

_character curfew regulation requires that all characters return to their respective apartment_

_levels. All characters are advised to remain in their rooms until morning, and are forbidden from leaving their levels until morning._

Sonic groaned. "Stupid curfew," Sonic thought to himself. Sometimes SEGA's rules really bugged him.

Sonic made his way back to his room.

Least he was allowed to run the halls of his level at night, that was good; in fact it was an improvement. At one time Sega had wanted all the characters to stay locked in their rooms at night. But seeing how Sonic sometimes needed to get up and run at night, Sega adjusted the rules. Also at one time Tails had had a vary bad nightmare and Sonic had been the only one who could calm him down afterward. Seeing as how Sonic looked after Tails in the game and cartoons, Sega had no objections

This behavior, in fact any behavior which reflected the personalities of the characters that they played was mostly encouraged. In a way Sonic was a method actor. He played Sonic the Hedgehog even when he was not doing his job making games and cartoons. He was still Sonic the Hedgehog, not exactly the same Sonic, but he had all the memories of the Sonic he played.

Sonic still hated the rules. However he understood that his life could have been a lot worse. At least he had his own room. He knew that if SEGA wanted to they could have kept him locked up in a cage like a real hedgehog. And force him to eat cat food. There had been one time Sonic had complained too much about not being treated properly, and for two days and one night someone at SEGA had actually put him in a cage, gave him only cat food to eat and on top of all that made him watch a documentary about real hedgehogs in the wild. Sonic had hated the cage and the cat food so much that for a time he had agreed to do anything SEGA wanted. But thankfully now things were better. Far from perfection, but things were still good. After all he was now on a first-name basis with the president of SEGA.

Sonic went over to his bed and flipped a switch, and the SEGA logo on the headboard glowed blue. He then switched off the overhead light and the SEGA logo dimly lit the room.

Sonic then removed his shoes and gloves and put them on the floor next to the bed,then went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, comb his quills, and well, you know.

Sonic then came out of the bathroom, got in bed and switched off the SEGA logo light, and finally fell asleep.


	3. Nightmares and origins

**Author's Note :I made a mistake in chapter's 1-2**

**Bernie Stolar was no longer the president of SEGA in 2001 the president of SEGA was Toshiro Kezuka. I made changes to chapter's 1-2 to fix the mistake. all but one mentioning of Bernie Stolar has been changed to Toshiro Kezuka.**

Disclaimer I don't own sonic the hedgehog.

Or any other SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

The names of actual people are only used for the

purpose of authenticity. The opinions expressed by the characters do not necessarily reflect the positions of actual SEGA employees, staff or representatives.

Beta and editing by iammemyself

**Nightmares and Origins **

It had been about a month since Sonic had been told about the discontinuation of the Dreamcast. Not much had happened to Sonic, as SEGA was busy making contracts with Nintendo.

April 2 2001

Monday. 2:27 AM

Sonic heard Tails's voice cry out and he woke up. A severe thunderstorm could be heard outside.

"Tails," Sonic thought.

He then reached over his headboard and flipped a switch, and the SEGA logo on the headboard glowed blue and lit up the room just enough so he could find his way to the door. Putting on his shoes and gloves and grabbing a flashlight, Sonic ran out of his apartment and ran next door to Tails's apartment. Fortunately, Sonic also knew Tails's door lock code.

Sonic ran in and went up to Tails bed, and began shaking him.

"Wake up, little bro," Sonic said, "you're having a nightmare."

"No no NO!" Tails yelled. "Please don't nooooo!" He sounded as if he were in pain, and suddenly woke up.

"Tails, it's Sonic, you're OK, I'm here," Sonic said comfortingly.

Tails finally opened his eyes to see Sonic leaning over him.

"Oh Sonic, its you, thank SEGA," Tails said, breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me Tails doll is back," Sonic said, a bit fearfully.

"No," Tails said, "I do not think this was a Tails doll nightmare."

"Lights!" Tails said abruptly. "Turn on the lights."

Sonic quickly turned the lights on, and Tails threw the blankets off of himself.

Tails then reached behind himself and grabbed his tails, and held them so he could see them.

"They're still there," he said. "Thank goodness." He let out a deep breath.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "You dreamed you lost your tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded.

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"Remember the kids that would call me a freak for having two tails?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Sonic said. "but..."

Tails broke in. "Here is what happened. I was in the forest when they found me...

""Well, if it isn't the freak," one of the kids said.

"And two other kids grabbed me, and began carrying me off. "Let me go!" I yelled.

""Oh we will," a one-tailed fox said, "just not yet."

"I looked ahead to see where they were taking me. I went cold at what I saw.

""A guillotine," I cried.

"What a guillotine was doing in the middle of the forest, I did not know, but it was there.

""You're going to decapitate me!" I screamed.

"The fox started laughing. "We are not murderers, we are here to help you. You're a freak because you have two tails. We're going to fix that for you, and then you will be normal."

"I gasped in horror.

""No, don't, I like my two tails," I said, "they make me run faster and they make it so I can fly."

"The other Fox glared at me. "I know that, and I hate it."

"The other kids then pulled out a rope and began to tie me up, and then pushed my backside against the guillotine, running one of my tails through it so the blade would chop it off.

""No No NO!" I yelled.

""He is really being annoying," another fox said. "Chop both his tails off."

"They then ran my other tail through the guillotine and prepared to drop the blade. "No!" I cried, "please don't!"

"The other fox then released the blade and it came down.

""Nooooooo!" I screamed.

"That was when you woke me up."

Sonic looked at Tails in shock, and then smirked. "Well, if that happened we would have to change your name to Stubbs," he said.

Tails than went teary-eyed and Sonic slapped himself in the face.

"Me and my big mouth," he thought out loud.

He then put his hands on Tails's shoulders.

"Sorry, little bro, I don't know why I said that."

Sonic could tell Tails was still upset. He was shaking and clutching his tails.

"Tails," Sonic said, "you know that never happened."

"Yes," Tails replied. "I know it was just a dream."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you were never mistreated because of your two tails. Those are just memories that Sega gave you that you never actually experienced."

Tails thought about it. Sonic had a point. The nightmare was all based on a back story to his character that SEGA had written, and it was only one of several backstories.

"You know, come to think of it, in another back story the animals on the island actually loved me for my tails."

"Look, you were created as an eight year old, SEGA then had you play a four year old in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and then you were a ten year old in Sonic SatAM. And now you are actually nine years old."

Tails laughed. "I start out eight, and nine years later I am one year older. But SEGA will probably still say I am eight years old."

"At least you reached your supposed age before SEGA stopped making hardware. I am supposed to be fifteen, but I am now only ten years old. So I know having multiple backstories is a major headache, but there is not anything we can do," Sonic said. "But the important thing to remember is that in all the backstories, you and me met and become friends, and that is one thing that is real, and not just something that SEGA made up."

Tails smirked. "You were a bit of a jerk to me in the Sonic the Comic by Fleetway. You called me pixel brain constantly, and you called me a dummy in issue eleven, and…"

"Hey, I didn't write the Fleetway Sonic the Comic or even the Archie Sonic Comics," Sonic protested. "You know how it works, little bro. We go there every now and then, and they take reference photos, and then artists draw the comic and the writers fill in the word balloons, but is not like the cartoons or the games where they record us on set."

"Then how is it you remember everything that happened in the

comics?" Tails asked.

"The same way you do. I read all of them."

"I READ them, not MEMORISE them," Tails teased, poking Sonic in the arm.

Sonic then got an idea. As Tails's bed was just like Sonic's,

he reached over to Tails's headboard and flipped a switch, and the SEGA logo on it glowed blue. He then went to the door and turned off the overhead light, and the SEGA logo dimly lit the room. "Is that OK, little bro?" Sonic asked.

"That's OK," Tails replied. "Just please don't leave yet."

"I wasn't going to," Sonic replied. Sonic then put on the chain lock and the deadbolt lock. "I don't want someone to come in and get the wrong idea," he explained.

Tails nodded, remembering the incident with Mighty.

Sonic then went back over to Tails and sat on the foot of the bed.

He put his hands on Tails's tails, and began to stroke them.

Tails smiled. It always made Tails feel better when Sonic did that.

He did not do it very often, and he would only do it if he knew they were alone.

There then came a clap of thunder. Tails shivered, and Sonic grabbed him in a hug. "You know, that's SEGA's fault too," Tails said, "it was them that made me afraid of thunderstorms."

"Well at least your fear is not based on something inaccurate," Sonic said. "My inability to swim was based on Yuji Naka's assumption that hedgehogs can't swim. But apparently hedgehogs can swim."

As Sonic held Tails he thought back to when they first met.

That is, when they really first met.

Or at least when Sonic first saw Tails.

1992

Sonic was playing his game, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic," called a voice.

Sonic paused the game and looked over to see Yuji Naka and another man in the doorway. "Hey, Mr. Naka. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, this is Yasushi Yamaguchi," said Naka.

"We want to show you something," Yasushi said.

Sonic followed the two men and the three of them went into an elevator.

"Hey," Sonic said, looking to Yasushi Yamaguchi, "are you the guy that made that drawing of the orange two-tailed fox?"

"Yes," he replied. "That's what we are taking you to see. Your new sidekick, Miles Prower."

Sonic scoffed inwardly. "I do not need a sidekick," Sonic thought to himself.

"What did you say, Sonic?" Yasushi asked.

Sonic looked up. "Oh, I was just thinking Miles Prower sounds like Miles per Hour," Sonic said.

"Yes, that was intentional, it's a little joke."

The elevator stopped in the basement.

"OK," Naka said, "this way to the SCCC."

Sonic turned to Yuji Naka. "Hey, what's SCCC stand for?"

"It's the SEGA Character Creation Chamber. It's where all SEGA characters are made," Yasushi explained.

There was a large machine in the center of the room.

A cylindrical glass tube came from the ceiling to the floor.

On the top and bottom of the tube, there were two solid pieces of hardware, the function of which was not clear to Sonic.

The part that was not clear glass was the strange tan (or was it gray?) color of equipment generally found in a hospital or a research laboratory. It somewhat resembled an incubator, or a

cylindrical aquarium. But it was far more advanced technology.

The floor of the tube was illuminated with a criss-cross pattern of lines that formed diamond shapes.

Next to the tube was a large control panel covered with lights, gauges, buttons, knobs, and switches.

Sonic looked through the glass of the SCCC and saw a lump of fur with two tails.

"He is not finished yet," another man said.

"His body needs to render and be finalized, and then we need to give him his personality," the man operating the SCCC said.

A phone then rang.

"Hello," the SCCC operator said. "Yes, they are down here. Hey, Yuji Naka, Yasushi Yamaguchi, you're wanted upstairs."

Yuji Naka and Yasushi Yamaguchi then went to leave.

But Yuji Naka stopped. "Hey, you're not going to tell anyone."

"No," said the man. "I won't."

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

The SCCC operator looked at Sonic.

"The truth is, you are not supposed to be down here, Sonic, but Yasushi thought that you should see this, as it may help you to bond with your new sidekick."

The phone then rang again.

"Hello," the man said. "You've got to be kidding me! OK OK I will be there." The man then turned to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, look." He pointed at the controls of the SCCC. "When this meter fills up push the green button, don't push any other buttons, just the green. Unless this alert goes off, then you will have to push the red button. But we do not want that, as the Character will be lost, and we will have to start over, and the Character will not be ready in time for the new game." Sonic nodded in understanding and

the man left the room.

Sonic was now alone with the SCCC and the incomplete Miles Prower.

Sonic stood in front of the SCCC and looked to the controls.

_If I push the red button, the Character will be lost and they will have to start over, and the Character will not be ready in time for the new game. _Sonic thought to himself. _I do not really want a sidekick, and this looks like the best way to avoid getting one, for now at least._

_What can SEGA do to me? I am their mascot, they need me". _

Slowly Sonic reached for the red button marked Abort Character_._

Sonic's finger was inches from the button when he turned to look at the glass tube. He froze.

The small fox had stood up. He had one hand against the glass, staring at Sonic with a look of wonder as his other hand waved at Sonic.

Sonic was shocked; this Character had not had a personality programmed into it yet. But clearly it, or rather he, was somewhat self-aware, if not completely self-aware. Sonic gulped as he stepped away from the controls.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said abruptly. The fox looked back at him with a look of forgiveness.

Sonic fell to the floor. _I am so sorry._

**2001**

"Sonic, Sonic, SONIC!"

"Hey, what," Sonic said abruptly.

He was back in Tails's room.

"Sorry, little bro, just remembering something from long ago," Sonic said.

"What was it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic cringed. He had never had the guts to tell Tails what he had almost done that day, and at that point he did not think he ever could.

"I was just thinking how originally, I had not wanted a sidekick. I mean I _really_ didn't want one.

"I argued with SEGA against it, but they did it anyway, and when I met you for the first time, you seemed to like me instantly. But I still was not convinced. But over time, it all changed, and now that I think back to it, what if SEGA had listened to my protest back then? I would not have my little buddy now.

"The crazy thing is, I had asked SEGA for a girl friend and I ended up with Amy. Who knew the girl friend I wanted would drive me crazy and the sidekick I did not want would be my best friend!"

Tails smiled. "I guess SEGA can get some stuff right, then."

"Well, of course they can, after all, they made me didn't they?"

Sonic then yawned, and seeing this Tails moved over in his bed.

Tails looked over at Sonic, and Sonic looked back.

"Um, OK," Sonic said. Sonic removed his shoes and gloves, and got in the bed next to Tails.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said. "I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"Hey, no problem little bro," Sonic replied.

Tails smiled. _Yes__,__ Sonic re__al__ly was a great best friend and big brother. _

Finally, the two of them fell asleep.

Later that night, Tails awoke feeling cold. He looked around the room, which was still dimly lit

by the SEGA logo. He realized that the blanket had been pulled off of him, and Sonic had it completely wrapped around himself.

Tails side, sharing your bed with someone did have disadvantages.

Luckily, Tails came with his own built-in blanket.

Tails grabbed his tails and wrapped himself with them, and went back to sleep.

Later Tails awoke, once again cold. His tails were no longer covering _him._

Thinking he was having another nightmare, he tried to get up to see if he had his tails.

But he was unable to move. His tails were caught on something, but at least he knew for sure they were still there.

Tails turned his head to try and see behind himself, and saw Sonic. t

The blanket he had stolen was now on the floor, and Sonic was now using his tails as a blanket and grabbing them possessively.

Tails glared. "Sonic, this is going too far," he said.

"SONIC!" Tails growled. "Let go of my tails!"

Sonic did not respond.

Tails said, "OK, you asked for it."

Tails reached over to Sonic, putting his elbow over Sonic's stomach and slamming down.

Sonic groaned in pain and awoke.

"Hey, what the…" Sonic cried out.

"Let go of my tails," the fox yelled.

Sonic looked at his hands.

"Oh, sorry," Sonic said, an embarrassed look on his face.

Sonic then got up to get the blanket.

"But I must admit, your tails really do make a great blanket," Sonic said.

"I know," Tails replied, "and normally I do not mine sharing my things with you, Sonic, but my tails, well I…" He stopped, not sure how to explain how he felt.

"It's OK, little buddy, I understand," Sonic said. "Let's get back to sleep before we have to get up."

Sonic pulled the blanket over Tails and himself, and eventually they fell back to sleep.

Not shore when the next chapter will come. Writer's block and

technical difficulty's have been a problem.


End file.
